1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protecting a subject, such as a mammal, and/or cells thereof, against radiation damage, or treatment of damage caused by radiation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Persons and their cells can be exposed to radiation during treatment for cancer, and inadvertent or malicious exposure to radiation, such as during nuclear accidents, wartime or terrorist nuclear attack. There are various preparations known in the art for the treatment of radiation damage, and there have been many attempts to treat damage caused by radiation exposure.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods and compositions for healing or preventing the damage caused by exposure to radiation.